Wolves rain Destiney of the wolf
by BlackWolf99
Summary: kiba met her because of a blizzerd. her red fur stood out in the sea of white one night is all it took for her to haunt his mind with her memery. no flames.


The night was dark and dreary the whole night every night.

The moon shine's and glitter's glistening in the night showering the world with it's blue white magnificence.

The wolves bay at the moon when it is at it's fullest.

The snow lay thick on the ground and on the tree's the cave that hige, toboy and tume was hidden in the snow not even a sent to be found.

Kiba was a fine white wolf he was smart strong and fast.

He was also kind even if he didn't talk that much.

His white fur blending with the snow on the ground but sometime's reflected the light in a flash of silver as he ran looking for his pack who were separated from him during the snow storm and now it was over he had no cluse where to look for them.

Suddenly a red wolf appeared not know for thriving in snow land's because their red fur is easy to spot.

This one didn't even try hiding she merely approached Kiba.

"hello you are not from around here aren't you."

She giggled.

"no, how did you know?"

She mealy smiled and he knew this by the way her eye's crinkled at the side's.

"because you are starving and hanging around snow storm land's where they frequently appear, in fact there will be one soon follow me."

She said sweetly and bound down the slopes, Kiba took a minute to think before bounding after her in large stride's.

They soon went into a clump of snow and when they emerges through the other side Kiba saw a small cave with meat stored up the back and it was quite warm the cave was nice and snug since there wasn't much room they laid right next to each other shoulder to shoulder.

"so maybe we should introduce our selves' my name is aroura and I'm originally from the wood's but as you know there isn't many tree's left and i was good at surviving in the snow so i decided to live here but i don't have as much camouflage as other's."

He nodded and decided to tell the truth.

"well my name is Kiba and I came here with my friend's looking for the flower of the moon who was taken."

She hummed.

"I see what you mean that is something that would draw wolves into the blizzard land's"

The blizzard started shortly after that they could hear it pounding on the cave laying more snow over it.

"sleep you will need it for some reason I feel that this will be a long one."

Was all she giggled before shutting her eye's and going to sleep.

Kiba only pondered what she said for a minute and no more thinking nothing of it.

But as she said the storm was a very long one they were stuck in there for a couple of weeks and there wasn't much food left when it final stopped.

Of course this gave them lots of time to get acquainted and get close to each other.

She wiggled out after a long time of trying.

"FINALY!"

She cheered happily.

He smirked when he was done getting out.

"Want to help me catch some more food since we depleted my stash"

She suggested making Kiba smile.

He nodded and they took off together laughing and prancing on eachother befor they decided to cut to the chase and kill some stuff.

They had just finished stuffing the kill into the hole to the den when they heard a howl's.

"that's your friend's right"

She said hitting the nail right on the head.

He wanted to stay but before he could say so she cut him off.

"go on don't leave them waiting."

Was all she said before pushing him in the direction and going into the den after licking his face.

He left her with a sad whimper wondering why she couldn't come with him.

And so he left sad to be leaving her.

She circled up sadly in her den.

She was more hurt to see him go than she let on and even if it was only a small amount of time they spend together she would never forget the snow storm which was the happiest time of her left.

A few year's passed and Pattie the poler bear has been helping aurora for that time especially the month of her pregnancy and while the puppy's where so young, she would help aurora with food while she was with pup and while the pup's where to young to be without the mother for warmth.

She also baby sit them for her when she went hunting.

But when the pup's where two they where going to have to move so aurora did the only thing she could think of to inshore her pup's survival.

She went in search of kiba.

They had been travailing for month's and her pups are expert hunter's now because that is the only way to survive.

It was almost night and they had been travailing through the snow at the pace that was alot faster than normal wolves could travel in the snow when they smelt other wolves.

"mum do you smell that?"

Asked the smallest and must cunning of her pups.

"yes"

She said and was getting frustrated until she smelt it.

She could smell kiba's sent.

"come on and don't go ahead of me got it."

They nodded and followed her towards the cave that she could smell kiba in.

She stopped at the entrance so they wouldn't be threatened.

She waited for them to sense her and do something about it.

Toboy was the first to sense her and the pup's and he looked towards the entrance and saw her waiting and trying not to be a threat he smiled and got up.

" I will be right back guy's got to take a leek"

He said and skipped over to the side of the entranced she was waiting.

"hello"

He said cheerily.

"hello my name is aurora and these are my pups the white one is aloo the red one is phenix the pinkish one is menae and the greyish white one is shadow the big white one with red on his ear's and leg's is fang."

She said and they all said hello when they where introduced.

"so what brings you here with pup's?"

He asked curiously.

"we where in search of their father but i found him but he doesn't know about them."

She admitted.

"really is it some on i know?"

He said excitedly.

"yes it's kiba."

Was her reply.

Toboy was shock to tell the truth.

"so Mr. grumpy got some on puped!"

He said in amazement.

"one second"

He chuckled and went inside the cave.

"hey guy's i bought some guest's so don't be alarmed."

He said before going back and ushering them in.

Tsume was the first to growl while kiba sat shocked.

Toboy growled at tsume for growling than hige and blue.

"shut up u guy's they are special guest's"

He said pouting.

This of Corse is when Kiba decided to shoot up and tackle aurora and lick her face.

"aurora aurora aurora!"

He said his tail in full wag mode.

Leaving tsume blue hige shocked and toboy bought to laugh.

"kiba meet my pups"

She said getting up and introducing them.

"oh...you had pup's"

He said almost disappointed.

"well the reason i seeked you out and all is...Kiba they are yours"

That put all except aurora her pups and toboy into shock.

"than...than you did get puped from that time"

He said still in shock.

She nodded and nuzzled into his neck.

"oh boy"

Was all he said before fainting.

That made her worried and she nuzzled him and laid down next to him till he woke up.

He was very happy to have a family of his own.

They travelled with him for a long time before going out and making their own family.


End file.
